Leite (não) é bom para você
by Tsukikage Ran-san
Summary: Nossos cinco jovens (Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Elisia e Scieszka) se preparavam para mais um dia na faculdade. Seria outro café-da-manhã normal, se não fosse à notícia de que um dos alimentos que compunha o mesmo estava sendo alterado. Fanfic UA (sem alquimia, sem automails, e sem Al enlatado), com muito humor, criada a partir da notícia de que o leite esta sendo adulterado.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e a história de FullMetal Alchemist não são meus (se me pertencessem o Hughes não teria morrido, pois ele é um dos personagens mais legais da série XD). Todos os direitos são reservados a autora Hiromu Arakawa.

 **Notas da Autora:** Essa fanfic foi escrita em 2008, após as infeliz notícia que correu os jornais e revistas brasileiros, sobre o fato de alguns laticínios estarem adulterando o leite UHT (a.k.a. leite longa vida ou "de caixinha"). No fim de 2013, novamente tivemos notícias de novas fraudes, mas como produtos químico diferentes. Essa fic é uma sátira humorística sobre as noticias, pois eu sei que leite adulterado sempre existiu. =P

 **LEGENDA (Formatação de texto):**  
\- texto : falas dos personagens  
"texto" : pensamentos dos personagens  
 _"texto": citações, provérbios, ditos populares, frases famosas, etc._

* * *

 ** _Brasil. Outubro de 2007_**

Mais um dia surge no horizonte. O sol nascente desperta o dia e, com ele, os habitantes da cidade, inclusive os nossos cinco jovens moradores do apartamento 307. Mais conhecida como República Hagaren (1), era uma república mista, situado em um condomínio próximo ao campus universitário, onde a maioria dos apartamentos eram repúblicas, femininas, masculinas ou mistas.

Os cinco jovens dividiam um "apertamento" de dois quartos, sendo um masculino e o outro fenômeno, cozinha, banheiro, sala e área de serviço, e naquela manhã eles se preparavam para mais um corriqueiro dia na faculdade. Elysia ainda folheava os livros e cadernos, sonolenta, por ter passado parte da noite estudando para a prova, que teria naquele dia.

"Ai, meu deus! Já estamos na metade do período, e se eu não tirar nota boa nas ultimas provas, vou ficar de prova fina! Ai, meu deus!" – pensava ela, enquanto tentava decorar mais alguma coisa, de ultima hora.

Edward, acordado desde as 5 da manhã, estava diante do computador revisando o relatório de seu grupo, do qual ele ficou responsável por digitar, imprimir e entregar naquele dia.

\- Ufa! Até que enfim, terminei! – dizia ele, esticando os braços para o alto e espreguiçando-se na cadeira – Agora é só salvar, fazer uma copia em CD e uma impressa. – deu mais alguns cliques no mouse, e a impressora começou a puxar o papel, enquanto ele colocava um CD no drive.

Scieszka e Alphonse, os únicos que não teriam nada de importante naquele dia, estavam na cozinha preparando o café da manha para a turma e lavando a louça suja da noite anterior, na qual Elisya fez um bolo de chocolate e pediram umas pizzas e refrigerantes pra comemorar o aniversário de Winry.

\- Por que mesmo, que a gente está fazendo o serviço que era de responsabilidade do Ed e da Elysia? – perguntou Alphonse, ainda sonolento, preparando algo e pondo na mesa.

\- Porque o Ed tinha um trabalho para terminar e a Elysia tinha que estudar para a prova de hoje. – dizia Scieszka, entre bocejos, lavando e enxugando os pratos. – Mas em compensação, eles ficaram com o trabalho de limpar o apartamento e fazer as compras no mercado, este fim de semana.

\- Porque mesmo, a gente tinha que ficar até depois meia noite comemorando o aniversário da Winry, se teríamos aula hoje?

\- Porque a festinha estava boa. Além disso, nós resolvemos jogar baralho e perdemos a noção da hora. Droga! " _Tô cum_ " sooonooo! Quero dormir mais um pouco! – resmungava ela, quase fechando os olhos.

E a Winry... bem, a Winry...

\- Pessoal, cadê a Winry? Ela ainda não voltou? – perguntou Elysia, que já havia abandonado os livros, entrando na cozinha

\- É mesmo! Ela já saiu há meia hora e ainda não voltou! – disse Alphonse, dando-se conta do atraso da jovem.

\- Deve estar "fazendo o pão"! – disse Edward, entrando na cozinha, um pouco irritado com o atraso – Desse jeito, agente vai acabar chegando tarde!

\- Dá um desconto, nii-san (2)! Ela foi a pé!

\- Ué! Ela não foi de carro?!

\- Nops! Esqueceu que a Permissão Provisória (3) dela venceu semana passada e ela ainda não teve tempo de ir renovar. – disse Scieszka enquanto pegava a caixinha de leite na geladeira e colocava na mesa.

\- Mesmo assim a Winry está demorando muito.

\- Ed está de "bom humor" hoje. – disse Elysia, com ironia – Por que será, heim?!

\- Num torra, Elysia! Não é você que amanheceu passando mal do estômago.

\- Também, quem mandou você desafiar o Al, para ver que comia mais pizza e tomava mais refrigerante. Agora aguenta! – dizia Elysia, provocando o rapaz.

\- Que pizza que nada! Acho que foi mesmo aquele bolo que você fez. – ele rebateu a provocação, alfinetando a jovem. O rapaz sabia o quanto a jovem loira se orgulhava dos seus "dotes culinários" e, mais ainda, o quanto ela fica irritada quando alguém criticava sua comida.

\- Isso! Pisa! Não foi você que comeu praticamente ¼ do bolo sozinho. – ela rebateu a provocação, furiosa, pois ele havia mexido com seu ego – Francamente, eu não sei como uma pessoa "do seu tamanho" consegue comer tanto! – ela completou, querendo atingir o maior ponto fraco do rapaz.

\- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE PESSOA VETICALMENTE PREJUDICA, SUA COZINHEIRA DE MEIA TIGELA!?

\- VOCÊ MESMO, SEU PILOTO DE HOT WHEELS. - Ela sabia o quanto ele fica irritado, ou melhor, irada quando alguém comentava sobre sua altura, para não dizer que, depois da faculdade de psicologia e da culinária, provocar Edward era uma de suas "atividades" favoritas. – E NÂO OUSE FALA MAL DA MINHA COMIDA NOVAMANTE.

\- Ah, não! Será que eles não podem ter um inicio de manhã normal, não?! Tem que iniciar mais uma briguinha por algum motivo idiota. – dizia Scieszka, enquanto ela e Al observavam os dois iniciarem mais uma discussão.

\- Dá um desconto pra eles. Afinal, quase não dormiram por causa das tarefas da faculdade. – dizia Al, tirando por menos.

\- Tá! Mas isso não justifica que eles fiquem gritando alto, logo de manhã, praticamente acordando o prédio inteiro.

\- EU FALO O QUE EU QUISER E NÃO ME CHAMA DE BAIXINHO, SUA FUTURA "MEDICA DE DOIDO"!

\- EU TAMBEM FALO O QUE QUISER SEU PROGRAMADOR DE "MICRO" COMPUTADOR!

O clima já estava começado a esquentar entre os dois, quando veterana da republica resolveu intervir na briga

\- CHEGA VOCES DOIS! Estão querendo acordar todo o prédio de novo! – gritou Scieszka, já enfadada com a situação – Ou vocês não se lembram da ultima, que nos levamos uma bronca do sindico porque os vizinhos reclamaram da barulheira.

\- Não tá mais aqui que falou! – disseram os dois, resignados, ao ver a expressão furiosa da jovem mais velha.

\- Assim ta melhor! – disse ela, pondo leite e achocolatado em um copo – Bom, eu vou me adiantando, pois tenho que chegar antes da aula começar.

\- Você só vai tomar isso, Scieszka? Você não vai esperar a Winry chegar com o pão? -

\- Não. Só vou tomar o leite. Fiquei de encontrar com meu grupo antes da apresentação do trabalho, e não posso me atrasar. – disse ela mexendo a mistura, fazendo com que o liquido passasse de branca a uma coloração amarronzada e colocando o micro-ondas.

\- Francamente, Scieszka, como você consegue passar uma manhã inteira só com um copo de leite na barriga?! Uma hora dessas, você vai ter uma hipoglicemia ou outra coisa parecia. – disse Elysia, preocupada com os loucos hábitos alimentares da amiga.

\- É verdade, Scieszka. Uma hora dessas, você vai acabar adoecendo. – disse Ed, vendo ela tirar "aquela coisa" de dentro do aparelho e mexer o liquido com uma colher. - Não por isso, mas sim por tomar leite. Como é que vocês conseguem beber esse "suco branco tirado de uma vaca"? Uma hora esse troço vai fazer mal pra vocês.

\- Pra sua informação, Edward, leite faz muito bem pra saúde. É rico em vitamina A, importante para a visão e para a defesa do organismo, além de minerais, proteínas e aminoácidos importantes para o desenvolvimento saudável do organismo. – disse a morena

\- Só que humanos adultos não são capazes de digerir a maioria dos nutrientes presentes no leite, principalmente a lactose, pois só bebês e crianças possuem a lactase, que é a enzima responsável pela quebra da lactose. – o loiro rebateu

\- Teoricamente, sim. – tirou por menos - Mas o leite possui cálcio, essencial para a saúde dos dentes e para formação e manutenção dos ossos. Deve ser por isso que você não cresceu direito, porque você não gosta de leite.

\- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÀ CHAMANDO DE MINI PROJETO DE SER HUMANO, SUA TRAÇA DE LIVROS! – enfezou-se o loiro, quando a jovem fez referencia a seu tamanho.

\- Ela não falou tudo isso. – Elysia e Al vieram em defesa da amiga.

\- Essa sua irritação constante também é consequência da falta de minerais. – disse ela, tirando o copo do micro-ondas e mexendo o liquido mais uma vez, homogeneizando-o.

O loiro ia retrucar a mais essa provocação, mas parou a discussão quando ouviu um barulho na porta de entrada apartamento, que chamou a atenção dos demais.

\- Nossa! Até que enfim ela chegou! – disse Ed, ouvindo o som da porta sendo destrancada.

Os acontecimentos que viriam a seguir pareceriam uma cena de cinema. Uma jovem loira entrou apressada, pela porta do apartamento, trancando-a logo em seguida. Ela tinha uma expressão aflita, de que algo estava errado, olhando para todos os lados em busca dos moradores daquela casa.

Então ouviu um som de vozes vindo da cozinha, concluído que eles estavam naquele cômodo, seguido para o mesmo. Chegou à metade da sala e viu a morena com o copo de leite em mãos, já levando até a boca.

\- "Eu não posso deixar que ela faça isso" – pensou ela, correndo em direção a cozinha a fim de evitar que a outra tomasse aquele líquido.

Na cozinha, a jovem morena se preparava para tomar o primeiro gole do seu desjejum, quando a loira apareceu na porta.

\- SCIESZKA! NÃO BEBE ISSO, NÃO! – gritou a jovem loira, assustando os todos, principalmente Scieszka, que quase deixou o copo cair no chão.

\- Aiiii! Não me assusta desse jeito não, Winry-chan! – disse a jovem, vendo a loira parada na porta, ofegante, trazendo consigo o jornal do dia e uma sacola. – Mas o que houve? – disse, ao ver o estado da jovem loira.

\- É Winry? O que aconteceu? Por que você gritou assim? – perguntou o Elric mais novo.

\- Por causa disso! Olhem! – disse, abrindo o jornal.

\- Aqui diz: _"Policia federal investiga fraude no leite"_ – disse o Elric mais velho, lendo a notícia no jornal – _"Segundo denúncias, os laticínios estariam colocando água oxigenada e soda cáustica no leite, para aumentar a validade do produto!?"_

\- SODA CÁUSTICA?! ÁGUA OXIGENDA!? NO LEITE?!– os outros quatro disseram em coro, chocados com a notícia. Scieszka largou o copo, imediatamente, em cima da mesa.

\- Pois é! – disse a jovem Rockbell, explicando a situação – Eu ai voltando da padaria, quando vi um aglomerado de pessoas na banca de jornal. Então fui ver do que se tratava e fiquei sabendo desse fato absurdo. Foi por isso que eu demorei em voltar.

\- Eu não falei pra vocês que leite faz mal pra saúde. – disse Ed

O rapaz mais velho continuou a ler a matéria, deixando os cinco mais perplexos a cada linha daquele texto, que mais parecia ser coisa de livro do que realidade, inclusive sob o tal criador daquela formula.

\- Mas por que eles estão fazendo isso? E a saúde das pessoas, como fica? Será que eles não sabem que estão fazendo mal para as pessoas. – o Elric mais novo questionou.

\- Por dinheiro, Al! Por dinheiro! – disse o mais velho - Essas pessoas...

\- Se é que se pode chamar essas criaturas de pessoas. – Winry interrompeu

\- Tá! Esses sujeitos só pensam em ganhar dinheiro e não estão nem ai para o resto do mundo. – Ed concluiu

\- Maldito mundo capitalista! – praguejou Elysia

\- Mas, e esse sujeito que inventou essa "formula da morte", será que ele acordou um dia e falou: "Eu vou inventar uma fórmula que aumentar o prazo de validade do leite." – disse Winry

\- Sei lá, Winry-chan. Vai saber o que se passa na cabeça desses psicóticos. - disse Al

\- _"Nem Freud explica!"_ \- disse a estudante de psicologia, dando os ombros.

\- Que foi, Scieszka? Desistiu de tomar o leite? – disse Ed, em um tom cínico, ao ver a morena derramar o leite na tigela de comida do gato

\- De repente eu parei de gostar de leite!

\- Mas, e agora? O que vamos fazer com as 12 caixas de leite, que compramos naquela promoção do supermercado? – disse Winry.

\- Tive uma idéia – disse Ed, olhando para o gato.

\- Você nem ouse usar o nosso gato como cobaia, Edward Elric – disse Winry, furiosa – Senão, você é que vai ter pagar a conta do veterinário.

\- Mas eu não falei nada. – ele se defendeu

\- Mas, pensou em fazer. – disse, revirando os olhos

\- Tá bom! Ta bom! Não esta mais aqui quem falou, ou melhor, pensou! Puxa! – disse ele, resignado – Bom, pelo menos a gente não vai precisar comprar água sanitária tão cedo. – disse, em um tom divertido

\- É verdade. – concordou Elysia – Fora que eu vou ter um excelente produto 2 em 1 para usar no cabelo, já que ele vai clarear e hidratar ao mesmo tempo!

\- Sem contar nas outras tantas utilidades que a gente pode. – disse Scieszka

\- Desde que a gente não tenha que beber, nós podemos arrumar um monte de outra utilidade para esse _suco branco tirado de uma vaca_ , como diz o nii-san. – disse o rapaz mais novo

\- Você esqueceu de acrescentar, agora enriquecido com nutrientes especiais, Al. – disse o mais velho -

"Para mundo, que eu quero descer!" - disse Elysia

Os cinco jovens caíram na gargalha, divertindo-se com situação, pois aquela história era para ser cômica se não fosse tão trágica, já que mais parecia ser um roteiro de filme de ficção cientifica do que um fato da vida cotidiana dos brasileiros. Logo em seguida tomaram seu desjejum e seguiram para a faculdade, onde a "Fraude do leite" foi o assunto principal nos quatro cantos do campus universitário.

* * *

 ** _\- Retratação Pública:_**

Peço desculpas a todos que desejam ser ou já são profissionais de Psicologia pelo "Médico de doido". Psicologia é uma profissão fantástica e eu admiro esse profissionais que, mesmo tendo seus próprios problemas, ainda conseguem lidar e orientar outras pessoas com problemas.

 ** _\- Notas da Autora:_**

(1) Hagaren - é como os fãs chamam a série, sendo que é a "abreviação" do nome original de Fullmetal Alchemist: "Hagane no Renkinjutsu".

(2) Nii-san = irmão

(3) Atualmente a legislação diz que a 1ª CNH é uma "Permissão Provisória para Dirigir" , com validade de 12 meses. Após 12 meses, o condutor não tiver cometido nenhuma infração grave ou gravíssima, e não tiver tido reincidência de infração média, ele trocará essa Permissão Provisória, que é a primeira CNH, pela Habilitação definitiva, que tem validade máxima de 5 anos para pessoas até 65 anos de idade.


End file.
